Uиα pεquεñα иαяяαcióи dε иαvidαd
by Perfect Hell
Summary: —Vaya, ahora eres niña buena. No sabía que creías en Santa Claus. —rió el chico con superioridad y Kaoru le golpeó el brazo, una cosa era que se burlara de ella y otra cosa que se burlara del gordo.


**D**isclaimer: Las chicas superpoderosas Z no me pertenecen, lo único aquí es mi patetica trama xD

**A**dvertencias: OoC, Realmente patetico xD

**A**claraciones: _Lease como si fuese narrado, así como la película del Grinch xD_

**T**ipo: Oneshot.

**

* * *

**

**๋****•**Una pequeña narración de Navidad **๋****•**

**๋****•**By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

¡Navidad! Una época llena de amor y paz.

La nieve tapizaba las calles de Nueva Saltadilla, los carros empañados eran prueba de aquel frío que los ciudadanos vivían. El alcalde daba su discurso por televisión, abarcando todos los canales de la programación.

Las personas corrían deprisa, se les había olvidado el regalo para: la madre, la amiga o la prima.

Tres chicas volaban en cielo, que cosa extraña sucedía ahora por la calle de Tomoedo. Un robot gigante apareció, se trataba de Mojo jojo de nuevo en acción.

Las chicas se posicionaron frente al robot. La líder lo miró con determinación, a que mono tan tarado, ni porque era Navidad dejaba su maldad de lado.

—Tus fechorías hasta aquí llegaron…—dijo la líder, enojada. Mientras Mojo jojo le lanzaba una banana.

—Cierra la boca, súper tonta. —insultó el mono, la líder frunció el ceño y atacó con su yoyo.

Las chicas volaron hacía él, esquivando ataques y puñetazos; Mojo jojo sonrió al ver que la azul caía de aquel cielo nublado, pero no contaba que él, había caído en una de las trampas de ellas. Ya que Bellota le había pegado un portazo.

El simio se aturdió un poco, veía cuatro, no, cinco Bombones frente a él. Esto era una pesadilla, ¡tenía que despertar de una buena vez!

— ¿No puedes ni dejarnos en paz en Navidad? —preguntó Bellota, haciendo que Mojo jojo riera como un idiota. Arruinar las festividades, para eso vivía él. Sí el no era feliz, nadie lo sería.

—Por favor, Mojo. Sólo por hoy sé un mono bueno. —pidió la rubia, viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa formada en su dulce rostro.

Mojo jojo pensó un momento y respondió un No, haciendo que las chicas destruyeran su robot. Que mono más terco habitaba en su ciudad, mirad que no querer reflexionar ni por ser Navidad.

Las chicas descendieron del cielo, recibiendo halagos por su labor; los chicos alborotadores sacaron la lengua como si hubiesen probado un mal sabor.

—Oigan, idiotas. —dijo el líder rojo, Bombón lo volteó a ver y no pudo comprimir un sonrojo.

— ¿Qué quieres, descerebrado? —salió de su shock la chica y enseguida lo insultó.

—Nada, tonta… sólo quería comprobar que si eran tan idiotas como pensábamos y ya vimos que sí. —explicó Brick, sonriendo inocente; Momoko lo miró y agradeció que no fuera su pariente.

Los tres hermanos rieron, haciendo a nuestras súper heroínas rabiar. Enserio que eran detestables, tontos hermanos Ruff; Bellota la más implacable sólo pudo decir "puff".

— ¿Qué te pasa, verdecita? — Dijo su contraparte de Bellota, ella lo miró tenía ganas de golpearlo y gritarle: "qué te importa idiota".

Retuvo su grito, haciendo a los chicos desconcertar, por ese día sería buena no quería decepcionar a Santa Claus.

—Deberían portarse bien, por lo menos en estas fechas. —sugirió Burbuja, viendo a los chicos con indignación. Boomer encogió los hombros y se rió de su petición.

Las chicas iban a hablar, pero al ver a los chicos bromear prefirieron abandonar el lugar. Se escondieron en un callejón y deshicieron su transformación.

Las chicas corrieron con desesperación, se habían comprometido a cantar villancicos en su salón. Miyako agitada con Boomer chocó ganándose una mirada llena de rencor.

—Lo siento, pero llevo prisa. —dijo y prosiguió, con su loca carrera hasta llegar a la escuela.

Kaoru era la más rápida de las tres, pero su agujeta se desató y un accidente provocó. Momoko paró al igual que Miyako, para ver si su amiga no se había lastimado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la pelirroja, ayudándole a levantarse y viéndole la rodilla algo adolorida.

—Sigan sin mí, enseguida las alcanzo. —Kaoru sobó su rodilla y se fue cojeando. Ahora sí llegaría tarde, vaya suerte que tenía, el regaño de la señorita Keane no lo soportaría.

Sintió a alguien soplarle al oído, volteó furiosa a reclamarle a ese pillo.

—Hola, verdecita. De nuevo nos encontramos—dijo Butch, llevando un gorro robado.

—Deja de molestar. —bufó Kaoru, absteniéndose de decir malas palabras o si no carbón tendría en su árbol de navidad.

—Vaya, ahora eres niña buena. No sabía que creías en Santa Claus. —rió el chico con superioridad y Kaoru le golpeó el brazo, una cosa era que se burlara de ella y otra cosa que se burlara del gordo. — ¡Ouch!

Fue lo único pronunciado por Butch.

Kaoru caminó, tomándose la rodilla para aguantar, pero la herida le incomodaba y ya no la dejaba avanzar. Butch la cargó en sus brazos, Kaoru se jaloneó, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—Suéltame. —exigió la chica, Butch la ignoró, quería hacer su buena obra del día y nadie se lo impediría ni siquiera el gordo barbón.

—Cállate y sujétate. —dijo él, cuando empezó a correr a toda velocidad, faltaban como doscientos cincuenta metros para llegar. Pasando entre personas, mascotas y uno que otro puesto, con Kaoru aferrada a su cuello, el chico corría para que Santa cumpliera su acuerdo.

Él no quería regalos ni ningún juguete especial, ¿para qué pedirlos? Si los podía robar.

Llegaron a la escuela, faltando cinco minutos. Dejó a Kaoru en el suelo y notó a la chica en un shock absoluto.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, desconcertado. Pensando que le había hecho daño.

Kaoru lo miró, y agradeció el favor que le hizo, estaba a punto de pasar a su salón y deshacerse de esa confusión.

Butch le tomó la mano, antes de que tomara la perilla; Kaoru lo miró y un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo Kaoru, al notar al chico acercarse a su rostro, él sólo sonrió y rozó sus labios con los otros. Butch la besó hasta que se le acabó su respiración y pronto se escuchó que empezaron a cantar la canción. Kaoru se separó inmediatamente de él, abrió la puerta y lo volteó a ver.

—Salgo en dos horas, si quieres esperarme.

Butch sonrió y negó con la cabeza, después vendría por ella para probar de nuevo esos labios sabor a cereza.

—Vengo por ti después, tengo cosas que hacer. —Kaoru asintió y se metió al salón, excusándose con la profesora por llegar a semejante hora.

Butch salió de la escuela, con una sonrisa en su rostro, tenía tranquila el alma y el corazón esplendoroso.

—Gracias, barrigón. —dijo Butch a Santa Claus, mirando al cielo como si lo viera y agradeciendo como si lo oyera.

Y así les digo, muchas cosas pasan en Navidad, cosas mágicas y maravillosas que no podrán olvidar. Su narradora se despide, deseándoles amor y prosperidad.

* * *

**R**eviews

Lo sé, que mala historia xD! Pero bueno, mi primer navidad en fanfiction .net... espero le hayan entendido y si no no los culpo -.-

Tan siquiera dejenme un review de regalo de navidad xD jajajaja Feliz Navidad amigos (as)!


End file.
